


You and Me, maybe coffee or tea?

by Follow2thedark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Dean Winchester, Barista Castiel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Cas is not a Hipster, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), College Student Dean Winchester, Dating, Dean becomes Confident, First Dates, Gabe Being an Asshole, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Match Maker Gabriel, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Openly Gay Dean Winchester, Rimming, Shy Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, sam and dean aren't related, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow2thedark/pseuds/Follow2thedark





	You and Me, maybe coffee or tea?

It was the sign the did it. If it weren't for that damn sign on the sidewalk, Dean wouldn't have known this hole in the wall coffee shop was even here.

'Nice Drinks', with a little arrow pointed towards the left, directing him to the coffee shop. But it was what was below that, that actually made Dean snort with laughter and decide to give this place a shot.

'Dunno...maybe bears? Wouldn't risk it.' While its arrow pointed further up the sidewalk and down the street.

Dean turns towards the little shop, it's seems squished between a outdoors store and a vitamin shop. There was no sign above the door by the window had a picture of a golden harp with a silvery halo dangling off the edge. Frowning slightly, Dean glances back down at the chalk sign next to him and headed for the door.

The inside was a hipsters wet dream. Exposed brick walls, a giant chalk board with the menu written in some pretentious font that Dean's sure he's "probably never heard of it". Mounted to the brick wall beneath the chalk menu were open faced wood cabinets that held mugs of all shapes and sizes. Dean almost immediately wanted to leave, but it was the smell of the baked apples that forced his feet to move him to the end of the line.

Glancing around around the person in front of him, Dean's eyes the pastry case beside the counter. Muffins and scones and cookies and oooh are those apple turnovers?? That's close enough to pie when you can't have pie, right?

Right.

The two baristas behind the counter moved like they've been doing this for years and soon enough the line dwindled down to just Dean.

"Hey there, welcome to The Harp and Halo. What can I get for you today," the guy behind the register said cheerfully. He was a short man with light brown hair and whiskey eyes. His name tag said 'Gabriel'.

"First things first. I need one of those apple turnovers. Preferably before my stomach eats my spine. And a large coffee, black." Dean says, not bothering with the damn menu.

"Sure thing bucko, name?" Gabriel asks while he rang up Dean's simple order.

"Dean," he says handing over his total. Gabriel dropped the cash in the drawer then walked over to the display case to get Dean's turnover.

The other barista had his back to Dean the whole time, working on the complicated orders of the people before him, he hands making fast work. He was taller than Gabriel, closer to Dean's own height, his back was ram rod straight and his hair was a god damn mess sticking up at all angles. His dark blue jeans hugged a perfectly formed bubble butt and thick runners thighs. Jesus, this guy was hot...from behind at least.

Is he drooling? It feels like he's drooling...when in doubt blame apple turnover.

Dean wipes at his mouth, just in case.

Peeling his eyes away from the other man, he turns back towards Gabriel who has a knowing smile curving his thin lips.

"He's not on the menu, Dean-o" Gabriel says, his eyebrows wiggling.

Dean feels heat creeping up the back of his neck and across his cheeks at being caught. He snatches the brown paper bag holding his turnover and shuffles down the counter to wait for his coffee. Gabriel chuckles once before moving on to the next customer.

Turning away from the counter, Dean looks around the small shop to keep from staring at that glorious ass.

The brick walls bare except for one lone frame that seemed to be filled with coffee beans that said "In case of emergency break glass" with a small mallet hanging from the string next to it. There weren't that many people seated at the small tables against the wall, except for maybe one scruffy looking man with his laptop out.  
  
_Probably working on his manuscript,_ Dean thought to himself.  
  
"Dean," a deep voice called from behind him. A shiver ran down Dean's spine at the rough sound, sending chills in it's wake. Turning slowly, Dean was met with the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life.

"uh...yeah...I mean...t-that's me.." Dean stumbles over his words, his cheeks heating again. The barista has a sharp jaw dusted with five o'clock shadow and high cheekbones. His pink lips quirked into a small grin.

"Coffee, black?" the gorgeous man asks.

"Y-yeah" Dean says again. He licks his suddenly dry lips, he heart pounding in his ears. Dean glances down at his name tag. Castiel...huh that's a weird name. Castiel's loose fitted dark grey t-shirt had a giant travel coffee mug on it that said "Some heroes wear capes, some heroes make your coffee" Looking away from his shirt, Dean locked eyes with him again. Dean's blush has decided to try to kill him because his whole face felt like it was on fire as he reached for his proffered mug, his finger tips brushing against Castiel. The most embarrassing croaking noise escaped from Dean's mouth before he could stop it. Castiel's squinted at him, his head tilted slightly like Dean was some thing curious. His chapped pink lips opened and Dean couldn't help that he looked down at them.  
  
"Have a good day,"  
  
"Okay bye," 

They said at the same time. The beautiful barista gave Dean a gloriously bright smile, and Dean decided then as he walked out of the front door back onto the street, that he would make sure to see that smile every day.


End file.
